twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweet Tweet
Known Information Tweet Tweet was a friend to every creature in the Gael forest. She could usually be found with a basket, carrying around new rocks or sticks to add to her collection of treasures. Her fox ears would twitch whenever something caught her attention, especially mushrooms. She could always be found splashing in the river and spending time with the myriad of animals in the forest. Many of them considered her one of their own. She would share any extra food she had with them and act as a healer with bandages if any needed attention. One day strolling through the forest, she was on an adventure looking for berries. Then she found some delicious mushrooms and picked some. She stashed them into her basket and thought to bring some to one of her other half fae companions. When she approached their domain all of the forest creatures were quiet and acted strange. There was some sort of heavy fear and pain pervading the forest. Her half fae friend was nowhere to be found, and Tweet Tweet noticed many creatures locked into cages. She rescued them, and the longer she spent in the forest she noticed more animals and half fae going missing. Unfortunately she could not set free half fae because their cages were locked with some sort of magic. Tweet Tweet decided that, to get a better look at the magical cages, she would get captured on purpose in order to be taken to where all the creatures were being held captive and rescue them. Her plan worked perfectly, and she was taken to a house on the outskirts of her forest. Unfortunately she underestimated the magical locks and was not able to break them, even with her knowledge of warding. She didn’t know how long she was held captive, and experienced heartbreak at the sight of her friends, her failure to help, and the cruelty of bloodmages. She realized they had been capturing half fae to sell their blood on the black market, and were capturing other creatures for their pelts and feathers as a front to any who suspected. One night she was startled awake by fighting and shouting. Someone different knelt down next to Tweet Tweet and released her cage. She didn’t even move at first, scared of what might happen. They were about to open a second when another fight broke out. Tweet Tweet opened her eyes and saw a half dragon fighting the bloodmage. He got knocked back but continued to fight, landing a strike on the evil man. He was strong, he could save them and accomplish what she could not. The half dragon fell near her. She put a bandage around him. The evil man was coming closer. Tweet Tweet could open some more cages… no, a better chance with this fighter. The mage started to do something but Tweet Tweet was already jumping in the way. *** Tweet Twe et returned recently, in a November gathering. She definitely remembers the dark, cold, and loneliness without her friends. She awoke in the middle of a battle but the half dragon was at her side. She immediately hid behind him, and again bandaged his wounds and those nearby being attacked. The group was herded into the city and she followed this half dragon wherever he went. He asked if they knew one another, and she tried to remind him of his past but he didn’t completely understand her. She finally learned his name as he told it to someone else, Silver Claw. She would continue to follow him around no matter what. There were things called Stitchers roaming around and these greatly scared Tweet Tweet, even though she didn’t know what they were. The next day she made many new friends. It was odd because these were humanoids and not animals, but she also met some half fae! One named Lavender taught her how to read. Tweet Tweet was very grateful, so that now she could write notes for those who had trouble understanding her. Later in the day she took part in some lovely Fae Croquet, and was transported to Twixt and Twain for a short while. The memory is still magical and put Tweet Tweet at peace with her past and even more whimsical than before. She had tons of fun singing with Ser Seagdhanin, Chance, and Fionn. Remarkably she participated in an insult contest hosted by Bassanio and Katerina du Luca! *** Her second gathering had a harrowing encounter with a woman. Tweet Tweet doesn’t even remember what she looked like, but she told her that she needed help finding her friends. Tweet Tweet promised to go immediately, and they took off down a dark alley. Tweet Tweet told the woman she was scared, but she took her by the hand and said it would be ok. When they reached an old house the woman told Tweet Tweet they were inside, and as she entered the woman attacked her and left her there to die. Luckily Tweet Tweet can yell for help loudly and someone saved her. She is sad that she doesn’t even remember who it was, just a man. When she reunited with Silver Claw she cried and he told her to never go anywhere without him again. Tweet Tweet was inducted into the Old Ways, which makes her heart fill to the brim with happiness and excitement. Maybe she will have a place to belong and new friends. Again she managed to have a fun fae croquet, and had a good laugh with Baby Hiccup and Shakes. Patches was crowned prince and went off to live in Twixt and Tween! A half fae named Nephilim trusted Tweet Tweet to look after a tiny gnome friend, which meant a whole lot to her. The night ended with a very scary battle, and poor Silver Claw got his tail chopped off. Very many thanks were said to the surgeon Laurel for sewing it back on. *** Tweet tweet spent weeks in advance for Yule, learning candle making and going on walks to collect the prettiest stones and seashells. Silver Claw had been busy lately working on his forge, but it worked out because Tweet Tweet had a lot of wood chips to make incense out of! She bought him beautiful new clothes and they had a fun Yule. She ate so much dessert her stomach practically exploded, and a magical broom gave her a rose. She also got two gifts from her Old Ways family, which made her tear up and spin in circles from happiness. Status What are pins? Can I have some? Allies *Silver Claw *She wants to be friends with everyone! Enemies *Bloodmages *Stitchers maybe? Rumors *Tweet Tweet's ears can detect shenanigans from 100 yards away. *She is prone to stealing sweets *Rumor has it Tweet Tweet's gifts grant good luck to those that need it. *Tweet tweet indeed knows how to read and write and has an incredible class to teach others how to as well. *Rumor has it that their paintings are famed throughout the land for the depiction of beautiful lands and creatures. *Rumor has it her tea shop was commissioned to run the half demon's shop out of business. *If you bring her a mushroom something amazing happens. Character Inspirations Auri from Name of the Wind book series. Mako from Kill la Kill. Hestia (without the sexual tension) from DanMachi.